


it all burns cold

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural, Top Chef RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I completely blame <a href="http://cecilylee.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cecilylee.livejournal.com/"><strong>cecilylee</strong></a> for sticking this pairing in my head. IDEK.</p>
    </blockquote>





	it all burns cold

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame [](http://cecilylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**cecilylee**](http://cecilylee.livejournal.com/) for sticking this pairing in my head. IDEK.

  
Marcel is getting annoyed at the whole damn thing. The kitchen is his domain, the best chefs ever to have lived and died and sinned along the way are at his beck and call, and he's been making the most of their talent. Until now.

Apparently the great chefs of old can't appreciate a good foam. They don't say anything as they bustle around him, preparing the lobsters, the steak, the various side dishes. But Marcel can feel their eyes on him and he squeezes the canister too hard, the coconut foam spraying out over the plate with a sputter.

The usual din of the kitchen starts to quiet, but Marcel only raises his head when he feels the cool air hit his face. A moment later, and Lucifer slings an arm around Marcel's neck.

"Whatcha making there, buddy?"

Marcel can't stop the shiver that runs down his spine when Lucifer's breath hits his neck. "It's, uh, a chocolate chipoltle dessert. With coconut foam."

Lucifer leans in closer, nuzzling at Marcel's neck as he peers at the mess on the counter. "Is that supposed to be the foam?" He asks, reaching out to scoop a fingerful of the soupy liquid into his mouth.

"Yes." Marcel lets himself lean back a little, can feel Lucifer's arm supporting him and he tries not to feel so stupid about letting the foam get to him this much.

"Here." Lucifer's mouth is pressed against Marcel's neck, the word muffled and warm against his skin, and he watches as Lucifer reaches towards the foam canister. There's a sharp crackle when Lucifer's hand rests over it, fingers spreading out and Marcel can see the ice crystals starting to form inside.

"Let me know if you need anything heated up." Lucifer's voice is low and raspy, tongue quick against Marcel's earlobe and he can feel his body shudder at the touch.

Lucifer just chuckles at him, pulling away and heading towards the doorway. "Can't wait to taste it," he calls out over his shoulder at Marcel. "If you're able to get it up in time for tonight." He leaves the kitchen with a wink, a murmur of laughter rolling through the kitchen.

Marcel stared at the swinging doors for a moment before turning back towards the counter. Fuck him. This was going to be awesome foam.


End file.
